<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新城旧事 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534643">新城旧事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Fiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>シンシロ/新色の白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meguro Ren/Lewis Jesse, jsmm, ジェシーめめ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新城旧事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前男友组练习作 杰西 x 目黑莲<br/>也许是迟了几天的生贺，希望meme拥有一个幸福美好的24岁～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把棉被统统晾晒完后，接下来是去后院给野菜浇水。</p><p>目黑莲想，这就是他所期待的平静的生活。</p><p> </p><p>三年前，他辞去工作回了老家，继承了这栋旅馆，不咸不淡的经营着。</p><p>其实他完全不懂什么经营，只是努力维持原来的规模就足够吃力，原本一直打算在春末开始扩建别馆，直到秋天结束了也没有提交预算。</p><p>这座城市的雪是名景，冬季来赏雪的游客特别多，但今年是例外。</p><p> </p><p>送走了最后一组客人后，目黑莲重新检查过一遍预约登记本，确认已经不会再有人来了。</p><p>他想，干脆就把整幢旅馆打扫一下，一个人做需要很多时间，但幸好不用再顾虑其他事情。</p><p>他把【店休】的牌子挂在门口，便开始扫除，从早忙到晚，连饭都没有吃，当看着一个个空空的房间时，他的内心仍感到有些难过。</p><p>再下去的话，结束营业也不是不可能，他并非没有努力过，只是败给残酷的现实让他觉得十分不甘。</p><p>忙乎了一天后，他回到了主馆的管理员房间，钻进被炉里终于觉得之前的辛苦都一消而去，这简直是最伟大的发明。他剥着橘子，不知不觉困了就躺在和室的榻榻米上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，醒醒。”意识还朦朦胧胧的时候，突然听到有人在叫自己。</p><p>“睡在这里会感冒吧，目黑。”那个熟悉而陌生的声音，让目黑莲瞬间恢复清醒，他睁开眼睛，路易斯·杰西就在他的面前，他连忙起身拉开两人的距离。</p><p>“你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“我预约了，但是新干线出事故了，途中耽误了好久。”</p><p>没可能，明明检查过没有新的预定了，目黑莲伸手去取暖桌上那本登记册子，被杰西按住手。他的手很大，很温暖，触及的那一刻他忍不住颤抖。</p><p>“你看到我很慌张。”杰西冷冷的质问道。</p><p>“从来没有住客进入管理员房，你还是去前台那里等我比较好。”目黑莲低下头，他不知道他的心中竟会起这样的波动。</p><p>杰西这才松开手，起身拎起旅行包退出房间。</p><p>目黑莲用冰凉的手背贴在烫得不行的双颊企图让自己冷静一下，他以为他不会再见到路易斯·杰西了，这样的重逢使他不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>他打开登记本，确实遗漏了杰西的那份预定，但幸好整理完的棉被和备用品都堆在同一个空房，他赶紧上楼做了简单的布置，才回到了前台。</p><p>“对不起，让你久等了。”目黑莲把房间钥匙交给杰西，两人的手轻轻交叠的时候，他又快速收回了手。</p><p>“呐，我说，这里有什么吃的吗。”杰西依旧是无感情的询问道。</p><p>其实旅馆从来不提供餐食，但目黑莲想到自己也没吃什么东西，便让杰西等一会，跑到厨房做了两份简餐。因为住客越来越少，目黑莲有了很多时间在后院的地里种菜，甚至能够做到自给自足的程度。</p><p>目黑莲把托盘拿到杰西的房间，才发现他换上了浴衣，与之前休闲连帽衫打扮给人的感觉完全不一样，仿佛与回忆中的模样重合。</p><p>“你不在这里和我一起吃吗？”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“反正也没有其他人，陪我一会吧。”杰西一边脱下手表一边说道。</p><p>目黑莲无法推脱。</p><p>两人都很沉默，连合不合口这样的问句都说不出口，因为太紧张连食物的味道都尝不出来了，目黑莲动了几下筷子就没有胃口了。</p><p>他悄悄抬头看着路易斯·杰西，看上去吃的很香的样子，他长舒一口气。</p><p>拒绝了杰西想要帮忙的提议，目黑莲把餐具收走后，坐在前台发呆。</p><p>这到底算什么呢，无论如何也想不到会在这里遇见杰西，也不知道这是孽缘还是他拼命又找到了自己，目黑莲不想再去思考。</p><p>这时他接到杰西房间打来的电话。</p><p>“空调好像坏了，能不能送条毛毯过来？”</p><p>听上去也不像刁难的要求，目黑莲上楼去察看情况。这并不应该发生，前几天才刚刚检修过所有的电器。</p><p>他敲了敲门，没有回应，于是拿出备用钥匙打开房间，迎面而来的是一片漆黑。</p><p>目黑莲刚准备退出房间，却被杰西抵住了肩膀。</p><p>他被重重的摔到榻榻米上。</p><p>“我找了你好久。”</p><p>路易斯·杰西低沉的声音在耳畔响起，此时的目黑莲却只想着如何推开面前的人，他到底是如何习惯这黑暗。</p><p>“如果没有什么别的事，请放开我。”目黑莲装作淡定。</p><p>“你又要逃？”</p><p>杰西抓住了目黑莲的双手，他的气息和几乎要压在他身上的重量，还有他身上淡淡的须后水的味道，这一切令目黑莲几乎失神。</p><p>“我没有逃。”</p><p>“三年前你不告而别。”</p><p>他终于提到了重点，目黑莲最抗拒的一段回忆。</p><p>整件事几乎与路易斯·杰西没什么关系，当时还是普通上班族的目黑饱受上司的骚扰，严重到会跟踪他回家和在信箱投送匿名信的程度，考虑到上司已经有家室，不想把事情闹得太大的目黑莲咬牙递出了辞职信，就这样回了老家，反正父母也念了好几年让他回来继承旅馆，他想是时候了。</p><p>他没有把这些告诉他当时的室友——路易斯·杰西。他们从高中时就认识了，合租也只是因为均摊一下费用对两人都不坏。</p><p>——和杰西住在一起，也没什么不好。</p><p>离开之前目黑莲留了余下几个月的租金，那是他一大半的存款，至少也够杰西找到新的室友或是新的房子了，他实在想不出用什么样的方式去和杰西解释这一切。</p><p> </p><p>“混蛋。”</p><p>路易斯·杰西攥紧目黑莲的手，“当时你为什么不说。”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>这时杰西低头落下的吻，让人猝不及防。他蛮横的舌头探进口腔的触觉，带着甜蜜与苦涩的爱恋，那是他们的初吻。</p><p>目黑莲快放弃挣扎了，他什么都不想了。因为那深吻真是让他失去理智，如同沉溺在这样的温柔中。感觉到对方的体重慢慢的挂在自己的身上，却并不讨厌，如果双手没被钳制住的话，甚至想就这样拥抱他。</p><p>路易斯·杰西对自己来说特别的，目黑莲没有告诉杰西这件事，也没有对任何一个人说过，所以他最终才选择了沉默。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>杰西索性跨坐在目黑莲的身上，“就这一晚上。”</p><p>他停止接吻，捧起了目黑莲的脸，两人的额头轻轻靠在一起。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>表白很炙热也很突然，连一点心理准备的时间都不给。</p><p>杰西把目黑莲的高领毛衣从他身上除下，接下去脱掉衣服的时候，杰西依旧吻着目黑，从脖颈到锁骨绵延的细碎的吻，再顺着胸口的曲线继续。</p><p>两人修长的双腿交缠在一起，像是在较劲，但又如同只是在感受对方的温度。</p><p>起初总会有些困难，他们需要弥补的不止那些分别的时间，还有长此以往未表明的心情，从什么时候开始在意，没有人知晓。</p><p>路易斯·杰西将目黑莲的身体翻转过去，指腹划过他的背，由腰线慢慢往下。</p><p>“别咬唇。”</p><p>杰西从后背探过头吻住了目黑，“别忍耐。”</p><p>如果说还剩下什么感觉，那只有不断升温的身体，一定比之前更烫也说不定，连大脑都无法正常运作。</p><p>被路易斯·杰西进入的时候，目黑莲想回应些什么，但他做不到，他只好闭上眼睛。疼痛是这样的刻骨，伴随着愉悦的快感每一秒都在骨髓里回旋打转，身后传来的抽插撞击声让人意乱情迷，他的指尖在榻榻米上留下抓痕，以为这样就可以分神，可他没有冷静到最后一刻，还是不可自抑的叫出了声，他听到杰西在唤着他的名字，他总是那么的深情。</p><p>杰西第一次释放的时候，他们像连体婴儿般紧紧抱在一起，并不是因为寒冷，暖气也开到令人发指的程度，然而就是固执的需要人的体温才能够确认这是真实的存在。然后他们又换了姿势做了好几次，每次杰西在目黑的耳边说着‘我好想你’的时候，目黑莲从心底感到不真实，也许在他们合租的那段岁月便有了蛛丝马迹可循，他却没有注意到罢了。每当他觉得自己不可能再有感觉的时候，路易斯·杰西都有办法让他重新硬挺起来，这让他觉得十分羞耻。</p><p>他们折腾到夜深才一块钻进棉被里睡过去，目黑莲又困又累，他被杰西从背后环抱住，那一瞬仿佛唤回了高中时一起去修学旅行的记忆，他做了噩梦，睁开眼睛看到旁边的杰西把他的被子打开，于是他就迷迷糊糊钻了进去两人相拥在一起睡着了。他试图回握住路易斯·杰西的手，他以为杰西睡得很沉，却没有想到对方打开掌心将他的手紧紧包覆在其中，一切发生在无言中。</p><p> </p><p>第二天目黑莲比杰西早一些醒来，当阳光刺到眼睛的时候，忍不住想要用手遮挡，才发现两人的手还握在一起。</p><p>杰西在退房时间之前结账离开，他说他还有一些工作必须回去完成。在离别前，他们拥抱在一起，分不清是谁先主动。</p><p>杰西吻了目黑的额头，告诉他再等一段时间他就会回来。</p><p>目黑莲点点头，他早已习惯了一个人，此刻他却有了勇气去尝试想象未来的模样。</p><p>打开旅馆的前门，他们惊讶的发现一夜之间原来整座城市已积起了厚雪，变成了一片纯白。</p><p>会很快相见吧，如此约定着。目黑莲注视着杰西渐渐远去的单薄身影，过了好久才想起给他送一条围巾御寒会比较好吧。于是他拿着自己的黑色编织围巾跑了出去，雪已经积得很深，跑一步陷一步，目黑莲终于在十字路口追到了路易斯·杰西。</p><p>红色信号灯刚好转成了绿色，杰西接过围巾，在目黑莲面前围上。</p><p>“好长的围巾。”他说，“但是很暖。”</p><p>信号灯马上又要转换颜色了，他们没有继续对话，只是互相摆了摆手当作致意告别。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在这座城市，总有新事，总有旧闻，一切正在暗涌中改变着，所以才不会觉得可惜。</strong>
</p><p>目黑莲慢慢的走回旅馆，有一种寂寥而惨淡的感情就像这场飘雪填满了他的心底，他试图在脑海里描摹下一次见面，他不知道那样幸福的时光什么时候才会真正到来，他甚至不知道自己什么时候留下来了眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>the end</p><p>2021-02-19</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>新城（爱知县） – しんしろ – Shinshiro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>